It's you babe
by s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3
Summary: Walking away from him was by far the most difficult task I had ever been faced with. He knew what this was from the beginning, and he knew he could change my mind. I loved the man before me more than I even knew capable. When I broke the news to him, I could see his whole world shatter in the deep black eyes, I could sense everything begin to break... Rated T for slight language


**Disclaimer:** Boy on Boy love. No lemons, but if it's not your thing don't read. This is a song fic, and I own nothing! Lyric credit goes to the epic band Styx, and all Naruto characters belong to the glorious Kishimoto!

"…"-Dialog

_Italicized are song lyrics_

Enjoy~

* * *

_Babe I'm leavin'  
I must be on my way _

Walking away from him was by far the most difficult task I had ever been faced with. He knew what this was from the beginning, and he knew he could change my mind. I loved the man before me more than I even knew capable. When I broke the news to him, I could see his whole world shatter in the deep black eyes, I could sense everything begin to break.

"You…You can't be serious!"

At first there was shock, and disbelief, as though I was pulling a morbid joke. A broken laugh escaped him as I watched him fight back the tears and the oncoming panic. He scanned my countenance, as if praying and searching for an answer. Next came the dreaded question…

"…Why?"

It was spoken so quietly, I almost missed him say it. His eyes fell to the floor. It took every fiber of my being to keep my voice steady, for if I could not keep calm, nothing would get done.

"…Lee…I have to, for everything I've done in my pa-"

He cut my off with an explosive outburst, as his body shook with anger.

"No! What you did in the past doesn't matter anymore! You've made up for it and so much more! Gaara please! I'm begging you don't do this!"

He clung to me holding me tightly as though I wouldn't be able to leave. My breath hitched as I fought back the lump in my throat and continued on…

"Lee, please understand…I ha-"

I was once more interrupted with a harsh slap that left me seeing stars and spots for a moment. I fought back the urge to growl in anger and stood a bit taller in stature.

"You won't change my mind about this. I've decided and that won't change."

I said firmly, my eyes narrowed slightly. Yet my heart was breaking. I knew what it was like to have everyone turn against you and leave you. I wasn't doing this to hurt him, but it needed to be done.

Lee bit his lip so hard, blood was drawn, as his breathing sped up. He shook for a while before finally yelling out,

"FINE! If you want to leave you can go ahead and go! GO! Get your things and get out! Get the HELL out!"

I had expected this reaction, but it didn't stop the pain from slicing through me. It didn't stop my heart from shattering into a thousand broken pieces. I said nothing, but merely nodded and headed to our bedroom. Without a word I grabbed a suitcase and packed what I needed. Lee remained quiet as well, simply watching me from the doorway. I had never seen so much hatred and hurt in his onyx eyes. Once my bag was packed I walked to the door where he stood and stopped, hoping for something other than this damnable silence. Silence was I all I received. I sighed heavily and looked up at him, fighting back the tears I could barely contain.

"I…I love you Lee."

And with that I took my leave.

_The time is drawing near  
My train is going _

3 months had passed since I had last been home. I didn't even know if he and I were together anymore. I called once a week to check on him, and every week I was met with the voicemail. My departure date was in one week, there was no going back. I was past the point of no return, and every day I sunk deeper into depression. My heart ached, not only because I missed him, but for hurting him as well. The irrational side of me told me he was being far too dramatic, but I knew better. I had caused him this pain and I would have to live with it.

_I see it in your eyes  
The love, the need, your tears  
But I'll be lonely without you  
And I'll need your love to see me through _

3 days had passed, I would be gone in 4 days, and as every hour passed I grew more crazed and desperate. I cried for the first time in 13 years. I panicked and I ran away from my own home. I remember sitting up in a tree at the park he and I would always train at. He would always take his morning run at 6:30 am without fail, whether rain or snow. I checked my watch.

6:45

No Lee.

I'm not sure why but not seeing him there, broke me even more than I thought possible. I curled up in a ball, not because of the raging January winds, but in sheer emptiness. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

_So please believe me  
My heart is in your hands  
And I'll be missing you _

When I next awoke it was midday, and I was being shaken lightly. I blearily looked up at the offender, groaning at the bright light, when my breath caught in my throat.

"Gaara! Gaara are you ok?!"

His voice was ragged, as one's is after crying, his eyes red and puffy. His hair was a mess, his cheeks red, but there he was. My green Angel.

"Lee…?"

I saw his eyes brighten and twinkle, before he grabbed me in a bear hug, holding me tightly, as he sobbed into my shoulder. As he was muffled and crying, I couldn't understand everything, but I knew he was apologizing. I pulled him back tenderly and smiled, pressing my forehead to his, before kissing him with everything I had.

_'Cause you know it's you babe  
Whenever I get weary  
And I've had enough  
Feel like giving up  
You know it's you babe _

Everything was poured into that one kiss. Our anger, our fear, our pain, and our tears. We clung to each other as though the fabric of existence was being held together by us. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we pulled away we were both light-headed from lack of oxygen. I once again rested my head against his, panting slightly.

"Lee, I love you...I have never loved anything or anyone more than I love you right now. You are my everything, you are my world."

I saw him tear up again, and smile as he hugged me again, and returned my sentiment.

"Gaara, I..I love you too, and I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I will support you through every step of this and I will be by your side…always."

His cheeks turned red, and not from the cold as he fought the tears that over spilled. I had never been happier to hear those, or any words for that matter. He was back, and he loved me. That was all that mattered.

_Givin' me the courage  
And the strength I need  
Please believe that it's true  
Babe, I love you _

It was the night before my departure. I sat before my bags, staring through them, at nothing and everything. I was living, six sharp in the morning. This was it. I shook lightly as I let everything was over me. I fought down the urge to grab my love and run away, to grab him and never look back. But I knew better. I, no, we had come too far for me to quit last moment. I let out a shaky and frightened breath as I closed my eyes. I was startled out my daze by a slight knock, and the sight of my beloved. He stood in the doorway of our bedroom, holding a few of my now packed bags. My eyes connected with his and he nodded.

"The rest are packed Gaara."

Another trembling breath escaped me as I nodded back.

"…C'mere."

I held out my arms damn near needy, looking up at him. He wasted no time sliding into my lap, and holding me. I closed my eyes and let it go. I cried harder than I ever had before. He stayed still stroking my hair and telling me everything would be alright. He tenderly lifted my chin, and looked into my eyes, as I lost myself in his. We stayed like that for some time, before I kissed him desperately. I felt him gasp against me as I pushed us into the bed. A mantra of 'I love you' poured from me as I gave him my everything and more. Never before had we shared a more passionate night.

_You know it's you babe_ _  
Whenever I get weary  
And I've had enough  
Feel like giving up  
You know it's you babe  
Givin' me the courage  
And the strength I need  
Please believe that it's true__  
_

Six am had never come quicker than that day. Lee helped me load everything I needed into our car, and double checked everything. I didn't speak the whole way to the train station. I merely held his hand as though everything depended on it.

_Babe, I love you_

We arrived far too quickly. Everything went too fast and too slow, and every speed in between. I could see the dam ready to break, as my number was called. My bags were loaded onto the cart, and I was all clear. We stopped at the doors and looked at each other. I heard from my left, the radio in the station as it played a song that made him crumble.

_Babe, I'm leavin' _

I pulled him into a hug and kissed him tenderly, before looking back at him.

_I'll say it once again_

Tears were freely falling from him, as a sob ripped from him.

_And somehow try to smile _

I stroked his cheek, before stepping past the doors.

_I know the feeling we're tryin' to forget _

I smiled weakly at him,

"I love you"

_If only for a while  
'Cause I'll be lonely without you _

"I love you too Gaara"

_And I'll need your love to see me through_

The doors sealed shut as the engine sprung to life.

_Please believe me  
My heart is in your hands  
'Cause I'll be missing you  
Babe, I love you  
Babe, I love you  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo, babe_

_Fin_

* * *

A:N. Oh my god…This was harder to write than I thought. The song is Babe, by Styx. It hit me hard. My inspiration was from my dad and my husband. My dad was a Navy man and this song played as him and his girlfriend said goodbye when he left for basic. My husband is in the Army, so this is a sensitive fanfic for me. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Reviews are wonderful.


End file.
